(Sokior SoulxKid yaoi)Soul Eater: All Signs Point to the Closet
by Amelia-R-Bloom
Summary: Chapter 1: Drunkards Assumption; Description: (this takes place 5 years after they beat the Madness when all of them are adults) Soul has dated lots of girls, but never a guy, he is completely strait or so he always says. When Black Star invites him to a bachelor party to celebrate him and Tsubaki getting engaged, he gets a little drunk and bad things come uncovered.


Soul Eater: (KidxSoul)

Description: (KidxSoul, smut (like any good Yaoi story needs), PG Adult, I want to make this in to a story with many chapters, I will include some smut in every chapter if I can but I just want to try this so I hope it works) Story description: (this takes place 5 years after they beat the Madness when all of them are adults) Soul has dated lots of girls but never a guy, he is completely strait or so he always says. When Black Star invites him to a bachelor party to celebrate him and Tsubaki getting engaged, he gets a little drunk. At the party Black Star bets Soul 20$ to kiss Kid, no one really knows if Kid is straight or gay but Soul never turns down a challenge. So he leaves the party to complete the bet, but like I said he was drunk.

Soul

*ding dong* Wow, he has a loud door bell, Soul thought as he rang Kids bell. Soul wasn't wasted but he was pretty tipsy from 2 beers. Black Star had bet him twenty dollars to go to Kids house and kiss him. I'll show him, Soul thought, but how will he know I kissed him or not, I'll just take a photo.

As he reached for the doorbell again Kid opened the door, he was wearing PJ's that made him look like a zebra. They were striped up and down, with white and black. "What the hell do you want Soul" Kid looked pissed as he said that. "I-I was just wanting to come a-and see you buddy" Soul smiled. He reached out to give Kid a big hug but Kid was too fast and pushed him away.

"You smell drunk, "Kid sighed "go home Soul" Kid said as Soul tried to regain his balance. "B-But I want to se-"before Soul could finish he started to throw up. "S-SOUL" Kid tried to move soul from his door but ended up getting throw up on him "GOD DAMMIT SOUL" Kid was yelling now.

Looking around Kid knew he couldn't leave Soul outside; Soul seemed to have stopped for now. "O-Oh sorry Kid I di-"Soul tried to say but Kid cut in "Shut the hell up Soul and get in" Kid said with anger in his voice.

Kid dragged Soul upstairs to the bathroom, taking off his shirt and dumping him over the toilet. "I will be right back with a change of cloth and a towel, DON'T leave the toilet Soul" Kid said as he left the room. All right I'm in his house now, but how do I get him to kiss me, Soul thought.

Kid returned with a robe and paper towels, "Take off your pants and get in to the shower Soul" Kid ordered Soul. Soul blushed red before saying "W-Why" Kid answered with irritation in his voice "BECAUSE you throw up all over yourself and smell of booze and I'm not letting you wear any of my cloths smelling like that"

"O-Oh ok" Soul said as he thought of something "K-Kid I throw up on you two right" Kid frowned "Yes you did I will take a shower after you" Kid replied. Soul had an idea for how he could get a kiss from Kid but for now he had to wait.

Soul then proceeded to strip to his boxers; Kid was too busy staring at his scar to notice he had finished "I should probable take off my boxers as well right Kid". At that Kid snapped back in to reality "O-Oh yeah, sorry I was staring at your scar..." Kid replied.

"I noticed" Soul chuckled, after so regretted doing; he had forgotten he had just thrown up and it still burned. "I will be waiting outside Soul call me if you need anything" Kid told him as he left. "Ok Kid" Soul said with a smile.

Soul had just gotten in to the shower and had the hot water going when he thought it was time to call back Kid. "Uh Kid, could you come here and show me where the soup is" Soul yelled to Kid "Really Soul" Kid sighed "It's right next to the shower" Kid said. "Please come and show me I-I can barely see strait "Soul replied. "God dang it Soul," Kid opened the door "It's RIGHT he-"before he could finish Soul grabbed his arm that was pointing to the soup.

With a smirk he pulled Kid under the hot water and kissed him right on the lips. Huh, he's not too bad at kissing, Soul thought as he pulled away. Kid blushed deep red and tried to reply but couldn't find the words to. As Kid tried to pull away from Soul and out of the shower he slipped, he fell right under the shower head in his attempt to get out.

"S-Soul…what…the…HELL" He finished with a look of deep anger. Shit, Soul thought just as Kid hit him, GOD DAME, it's just as hard as Maka's. "DAME that was hard, Kid I was on-"Soul tried to finish but before he could Kid pulled him in to a deep kiss.

Wait, what was all Soul could think as Kid pulled away "I-I'm sorry I just h-had to do that to make us even" Kid looked away shyly as he finished. Soul couldn't deny it the booze, kissing Kid twice, and not to mention him being pretty good started to have a toll on him. What the hell, Soul thought; it's now or never right.

(WARNING, at this point there gets smutty and….good, and oh just read at your own risk)

Soul pulled Kid close to him, his suit he always wore now rubbing against him "Kid, if you really want us to be even" he said with a grin "you could take care of this for me." He finished pulling Kids gaze down to his erection.

Kid blushed bright red "S-Soul but…you're a guy…a-and I'm a guy" he tried not to stutter as he said. Soul noticed Kid was shivering; he too was feeling a bit cold. The water must have gone cold while they were playing around.

Soul then pulled Kid close to his ear and whispered "I will help you if you help me" pointing down again. Kid then tried to turn around, but Soul stopped him in his tracks and pushed him down to his knees. "Soul you have to be ki-"Soul cut him off by grabbing his head and pushing his erection in to Kids mouth.

"MMUUPH" was all Kid said trying to force him out "Kid if you don't I will make it colder" he finished by moving a little forward, Kid then got that he was serious and started to suck. Soul had to lean on to the wall to stop him from buckling; Kid was good, most likely better than any other girls blow jobs.

Kid pulled his erection out of his mouth and started to lick the tip, Soul clenched his fist at that one movement. He then replied with a smirk on his face "A deals a deal" he finished turning the water to high and leaning back. He watched as Kid flung forward, taking Souls erection fully in to his mouth and moaned at the newly found heat.

Soul then grabbed Kids hair and forced him to move, Kid obeyed and moved again a little faster this time. Soul fell back; this had to be the best blow job he had ever had, Kid kept swishing his tongue around his erection that was still in his mouth.

After a good few minutes Soul knew he was about to cum "Kid I'm coming" he then tried to pull out but Kid stayed in sucking in hard to see what would happen. Soul hit his head back in response he then tried again "K-Kid NOW" but Kid only held on to his erection.

Soul had reached his limit; he didn't care if he came in Kids mouth anymore he had to cum. "KID" he screamed as he came in his mouth, Kid only pulled out with bits of cum on his face and swallowed. "K-Kid…" Soul only looked down at him "Are you…gay" as he finished Kid looked up with fear in his eyes "S-Soul…I..."

(That's where I'm going to end it; sorry you will find out what happens in the next chapter. Thank you for staying with me through the whole thing much thanks, please review and I will post soon thank you and goodbye)


End file.
